


Weeee!

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, character: skywarp, character: starscream, character: thundercracker, genre: crack, genre: humor, rating: k, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Written for competition_fun’s <a href="http://competition-fun.livejournal.com/15267.html">Dancing Leaves</a> contest, and originally posted <a href="http://competition-fun.livejournal.com/15702.html">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weeee!

**Title:** Weeee!  
 **Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Characters:** Skywarp, Thundercracker, Starscream  
 **Summary:** Written for competition_fun’s [Dancing Leaves](http://competition-fun.livejournal.com/15267.html) contest, and originally posted [here](http://competition-fun.livejournal.com/15702.html).  
 **Warnings:** None

 

**Weeee!**

 

Thundercracker didn’t bother to look up at the sound of approaching jet engines. Nor did he do more than wince at Starscream’s sharp tone when he landed.

“ _What_ are you doing just standing here?! I told you two to meet me over three breems ago, and what do I get? Ignored! I am you commanding officer! I am the Second in Command! I- Oh for frag’s sake! What is so interesting about a pile of leaves that you can’t even be bothered to _look_ at me?!”

Thundercracker glanced to the side, biting back a laugh as he took in Starscream’s agitated expression. “Wait for it,” was all he said. He went back to watching the pile of leaves that stood innocently just down the side of the hill in the otherwise empty meadow.

Beside him, Thundercracker knew Starscream’s mouth was working wordlessly, trying to come up with a proper way to respond. Thundercracker had learned long ago that if he just answered simply and in a calm voice, Starscream _usually_ stopped screeching.

Unless someone else was around to antagonize him.

“Where is Skywarp?”

“You’ll see.”

“You’re a horrid wingmate, you know that?” Starscream said, but he shifted, arms crossing, to stare at the piles of leaves as well. “The very least you could do is answer your comms.”

“No. That leaves my head ringing even more than having you scream in person. Least I can turn down the gain on my audials.” Thundercracker chuckled as knuckles rapped the front plane of his wing.

“So what’s the idiot up to now?”

Thundercracker didn’t have to answer as Skywarp suddenly appeared beside the pile of leaves. He dumped an armload of even more leaves on top, then, catching sight of Starscream, waved and teleported away again.

The silence stretched out for a few minutes, and Thundercracker patiently waited.

“He’s making a pile of leaves,” Starscream said at length, tone flat.

“Yup.”

“Do you happen to know why?”

“Nope.” Thundercracker grinned at Starscream’s sigh, and decided to cut him a little bit of a break. “Told me, ‘TC, I have a great idea! Com’ere!’ So I did.”

“Do you even _try_ to curb his impulses?”

Thundercracker snorted, and looked at Starscream full on. “Like I try to curb yours?”

“I don’t need-“ Starscream clamped his mouth shut with a glower, and went back to watching the pile.

Over the next hour, Skywarp made another dozen or so return trips, each time with an armload of yellow-orange-red-brown leaves. He finally stepped back instead of popping away again, dusting clinging leaves from his arms and cockpit. He surveyed the pile with a critical optic, then nodded once to himself.

“Ok guys! Watch this!” Skywarp called, all bright, excited optics and a cheery smile.

Thundercracker shook his head a little as Skywarp disappeared. Starscream began to ask, “Where-,“ but Skywarp reappeared just then about thirty feet above his pile of leaves.

And dropped.

“Weeee!”

He landed with a muffled _flumpf!_ , his gleeful laughter filling the meadow even as he crawled his way out covered in leaves.

“You’re an idiot!” Starscream yelled.

Skywarp smiled. “Let me fix the pile then you can go!”

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**

  



End file.
